paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunshine
Sunshine (un membro della Paw Patrol), è una cucciola di salvataggio-volante. This pup appears for the first time in the episode: Pups and the Adventure in the Wood Sunshine was created and owned by Giulia e Alessia Dash on this site or GiuliaEAlessiaDash on DeviantArt. Sunshine è una cucciola con un carattere molto allegro, solare, amichevole e sociale, ha un grande cuore e sa essere anche molto tenera e romantica. Cura molto il suo aspetto e il suo stile e ama molto i vestiti e gli accessori all'ultima moda. È molto difficile renderla triste, lei vede sempre il lato migliore e positivo delle cose. A volte è iperattiva ed esuberante e odia le bugie e le ingiustizie. Con il passare degli anni, il suo amore per Tracker comincia a crescere e da adulta, stravede totalmente per lui. Diventa anche meno iperattiva ed esuberante. Sunshine è nata in una grande casa/cuccia nel bosco di Adventure Bay con la sua famiglia. La mamma, il papà, le sue tre sorelle e suo fratello maggiore. Sono sempre stati molto uniti tra loro e spesso giocano assieme. To be continued Sunshine è una cucciola di Chihuahua dagli occhi rossicci e un simpatico sorriso. Il suo pelo è di colore nero sulla parte superiore della testa (comprese le orecchie), sulla schiena e sulla coda, mentre sulle parti finali delle quattro zampe, sulla pancia e su gran parte della faccia, è di colore giallo scuro. Regular uniform: Quando indossa l'uniforme, possiede una tuta, uno zaino e un casco protettivo rossi, con sfumature verdi e bianche. Inciso sul casco, c'è il simbolo della Paw Patrol. Catchphrases: * "Veloce come il vento!" * "Come sempre sono pronta a prendere il volo!" * "Questo cucciolo è nato per volare!" Pup Pack Tools: * Ali estraibili (simili a quelle di Skye) * Una corda Friends: * Sunshine è amichevole verso tutti i cuccioli, ma i suoi amici più stretti sono Tracker, Lynda, Skye, Marshall ed Everest. * Lei stabilisce anche un rapporto di migliore amicizia con Lynda. La trova simpatica e carinissima, infatti passa parecchio tempo a giocare con lei. * L'unico cucciolo con cui ha rapporti romantici invece, è Tracker. E' molto protettiva verso di lui e ama prendersene cura. Hobbies: * Giocare a beach volley * Divertirsi con Lynda trasformandosi in Can-sirena * Giocare nel bosco con Tracker e Carlos * Giocare a Pup-Pup Boogie * Guardare i negozi di vestiti con Katie, Skye ed Everest * Pattinare sul ghiaccio * Volare con Skye Present Day: * Pups and the Adventure in the Wood (debut) * Lynda meets Sunshine * Pups save Valentin's Day * Pups and the Big Date * Lynda's Discovery * Pups in a Crush? Second generation: * The Pups Decision * Pups save Snow and Ice (minor) * Pup Pup Adventure (minor) Song articles: * Everest, Tracker and Sunshine: Friendship song * Dancing Together under the Rain (TrackerXSunshine) Movies: * PAW Patrol in: Save Adventure Bay! Tracker meets Sunshine.jpg|Tracker meets Sunshine Tracker- "Oh. My hat Sunshine...".jpg|Ehy Sunshine, my hat! :D Sunshine in and out of uniform.jpeg|In and out of uniform "Wuoooo! I'm coming!".jpeg|"Wuoooo! I'm coming!" (Cute draw of Sunshine and Lynda) Gnam! Sunshine with Marshall and Skye.jpg|Gnam! Food time! :) Snap I the photo guys?.jpeg|Snap I the photo guys? - XD we maked this image for the episode "A Day for Lynda and Zuma" Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Friendly Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Paw Patrol Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Female Pup Category:Pups